Various structures such as antenna towers, light towers, wind towers, drilling rigs, lifting actuators and the like are typically constructed of rigid materials to ensure the strength and integrity of the structure throughout its use. These structures may require large and heavy equipment such as cranes to erect. Moreover, erection of the structures may be laborious and time-consuming and may require hundreds or thousands of different parts. These considerations render the construction of many types of structures unsatisfactory and time- and cost-prohibitive for their intended purposes.
Accordingly, structures which can be expeditiously deployed using interlocking tension and compression components and which exhibit properties normally associated with a rigid structure may be desirable for some applications.